Un soir pas comme les autres
by 3str3lla
Summary: "Kate?" appela Castle. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et il commençait à s'inquiéter...


Première fic sur Castle...

* * *

**Un soir pas comme les autres.**

Elle respira un grand coup avant de frapper à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit très peu de temps après laissant apparaître un Rick Castle très étonné.

Que faisait-elle là? Elle était partie très vite après avoir tiré sur l'homme qui avait tué sa mère.

Il n'avait pas essayé de la rattraper, pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule.

Il était alors rentré chez lui en se disant qu'il lui téléphonerait plus tard.

_"Beckett?"_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle avait tué un homme aujourd'hui, mais pas n'importe lequel, l'homme qui avait tué sa mère.

Elle avait perdu la chance de trouver qui avait engagé cet homme, de trouver qui voulait tellement la mort de sa mère.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas…

Après avoir quitté le commissariat, Kate s'était réfugiée dans un parc. Elle y était restée plusieurs heures. Elle avait longtemps marché puis s'était assise afin de réfléchir.

Quand la nuit était tombée, elle s'était levée avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle, mais après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était au pied de l'appartement de Castle. Elle était finalement montée et avait trouvé le courage de frapper à sa porte.

_"Kate?"_ appela Castle. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et il commençait à s'inquiéter...

Elle releva enfin la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Sans réfléchir, il la tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, la prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte.

Kate commença à pleurer une fois dans ses bras, elle avait retenu ses larmes pendant trop longtemps, elle avait besoin de craquer.

Castle ne fit aucun commentaire, il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour elle mais tant qu'elle voudrait de lui, il serait là, il l'aiderait.

Aussi bien pour l'empêcher de devenir folle que pour trouver l'homme qui avait engagé une personne afin de tuer sa mère.

Elle pleura encore pendant de longues minutes, enfin elle s'arrêta, sécha ses larmes et le remercia.

Il lui demanda pourquoi. Il était étonné, il pensait qu'elle le détesterait. Il se croyait responsable de la mort de cet homme.

Bien sur, il n'était pas triste de sa mort, mais il aurait pu leur dire qui l'avait engagé afin de tuer Johanna.

_"Merci pour être là. Je ne savais même pas ce que je venais faire ici... Merci!"_

Il sourit. _"Quand vous voulez. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici Beckett!"_

_"Kate"_ murmura-t-elle en souriant.

_"Pardon?"_

_"Vous pouvez m'appeler Kate... Je ne suis pas en service et je viens de tremper votre chemise à force de pleurer. Donc vous pouvez m'appeler Kate."_

_"Seulement si vous m'appelez Rick"_ Il souriait encore.

Il était heureux, elle baissait enfin sa garde. Elle laissait tomber les murs qu'elle avait érigés entre eux depuis le début de leur collaboration afin de se protéger.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en lui disant qu'elle était d'accord.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à parler. Kate ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Finalement, Lanie avait peut-être raison…

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Rick malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas l'être.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un long moment, abordant de nombreux sujets…

**xxx**

Une odeur de café la réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait longtemps parlé avec Rick, abordant plein de sujets, le travail, leurs vies privées, Alexis, ses livres, et un tas d'autres sujets.

Elle s'était endormie à un moment et Rick l'avait réveillée en lui disant qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de refuser.

Il était monté avec elle et lui avait dit de prendre son lit, qu'il dormirait sur le canapé.

Elle avait refusé, lui disant que le lit était assez grand pour deux et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas dormir sur le canapé. Il avait compris qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et avait accepté.

Kate s'était endormie rapidement mais Rick avait eu plus de mal. Il aurait voulu la regarder dormir toute la nuit, mais le sommeil l'avait rattrapé.

Elle se leva lentement et descendit. Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier le sourire aux lèvres. Castle était dans la cuisine en train de cuire des pancakes. Deux assiettes et deux tasses de café déjà prêtes.

Elle le regarda encore un petit moment puis s'avança lentement vers lui. Il sourit en la voyant.

_« Bonjour Kate ! Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt. »_

_« Bonjour, merci. »_

Elle souriait en le regardant cuisiner. Elle pourrait très vite s'habituer à ça…

Il mit les pancakes sur une assiette et annonça que le petit déjeuner était servi.

Elle s'assit et commença à manger en silence. Elle repensa à cette nuit, elle s'était réveillée et avait découvert que Castle l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait regardé un moment, s'était calée contre lui et s'était rendormie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que le silence régnait dans l'immense appartement de Rick.

_« Où sont Alexis et Martha ? »_

_« Alexis est chez une amie et Martha a une audition pour une pièce. »_

Ils continuèrent à manger tout en parlant.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, Kate s'excusa et remonta dans la chambre elle avait oublié son téléphone. Elle vit qu'elle avait deux appels en absence de Lanie et décida de la rappeler immédiatement.

_« Lanie, salut c'est Kate. »_

_« Enfin ! Ca fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler ! »_

_« Désolée, je viens de le voir… »_

_« Bon, ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive dans 10 minutes. »_

_« Non, je ne suis pas chez moi ! On peut manger ensemble ce midi si tu veux ? »_

_« Euh, oui, d'accord, mais où es-tu ? »_

_« Chez Rick… Je suis venue ici hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer, donc j'ai dormi ici… »_

_« Chez Castle ? Pourquoi es-tu allée chez Castle ? Et depuis quand l'appelles-tu Rick ? Je veux des détails ! »_

_« C'est une longue histoire… Je te raconterai tout ça à midi… »_

_« Ok, tu as changé d'avis sur ce que je t'avais dit ? »_

_« Oui, je crois… Je pense que tu as raison. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Castle… Mais je suis toujours aussi terrifiée… »_

_« Je sais… Désolée, j'aimerais vraiment en parler maintenant mais la morgue m'attend… On se voit à midi. »_

_« Ok, a tout à l'heure ! »_

Elle raccrocha, se retourna et vit Rick contre la porte.

Qu'avait-il entendu ?

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

_« Je crois bien que je suis aussi amoureux de vous... »_

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle était sincère en disant à Lanie qu'elle était toujours terrifiée, elle savait que Rick avait dû l'entendre, mais ils auraient le temps d'en parler plus tard. Finalement peut-être qu'en un soir elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps…

* * *

Alors? Bien ? Nul ?


End file.
